Popular Song
Popular Song is a song made famous by Mika featuring Ariana Grande.In the episode,Let's Duet! (Do It) Kat Orton and Mason Gellar will sing this song as their duet. Lyrics Kat: La la, la la You were the popular one, the popular chick It is what it is, now I'm popularish Mason: Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn I could have been a mess but I never went wrong Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song Kat: Ahh, I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song Kat and Mason: My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar, but you were always popular You were singing all the songs I don't know Now you're in the front row Cause my song is popular Popular, I know about popular It's not about who you are or your fancy car You're only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular And all that you have to do, is be true to you That's all you ever need to know So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go Kat: Always on a lookout for someone to hate, Picking on me like a dinner plate You hid during classes and in between them Dunked me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them Mason: You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do It aint so funny when the jokes on you Kat: Ooh, the jokes on you Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking How do you look so cool? Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school, boy Kat and Mason: Uh huh, I said that's the only thing that I learned at school My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar, You were always popular, You were singing, all the songs I don't know Now you're in the front row Cause my song is popular Popular, I know about popular It's not about who you are or your fancy car You're only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go Kat: All you ever need to know You're only ever who you were All you ever need to know You're only ever who you were All you ever need to know Kat and Mason:Popular, I know about popular It's not about who you are or your fancy car You're only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular It's not about who you are or your fancy car You're only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular And all that you have to do, is be true to you. That's all you ever need to know Kat: All you ever need to know Videos Trivia *One of the artists of this song,Ariana Grande,portrays Sabrina Luke in this series. *Lucy Hale admitted she was afraid to perform this song because she didn't think she could sing as well as Ariana. Category:Duets Category:Songs Performed by Kathleen Orton Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Performed by Mason Gellar